This invention relates to optical discs, and more particularly to double-sided, 3-layer and 4-layer optical discs, such as DVD-14 and DVD-18 discs, and methods for making them.
Very high capacity optical discs have two information layers that can be read with the same laser beam. The read head focuses the beam on a selected one of the two information layers. Each information layer is a reflective coating that modulates and reflects the laser beam. The information layer closest to the side of the disc where the read head is positioned has a semireflective coating. When the laser beam is focused on this layer, sufficient light is reflected to allow the data on this layer to be read. The information layer that is remote from the side of the disc where the read head is positioned has a fully reflective coating. When the laser beam is focused on this layer, light that passes through the semireflective layer is modulated by the fully reflective layer and passes once again through the semireflective layer.
Single-layer DVD discs are made using the same type of equipment that has been used for many years in the manufacture of CDs. A substrate is injection molded to have an information layer in the form of pits and lands. The information layer is then sputtered with a fully reflective aluminum coating, and a protective coating may be applied on top of the sputtered surface. Because a DVD disc made this way has only half the thickness of a CD yet the finished DVD must be as thick as a CD, two DVD discs are bonded together to make a finished DVD. If the DVD is to have only a single information layer, then the second disc may be a blank. If the DVD is to have two information layers, two single-layer discs may be bonded together. (If reading is to take place from only one side, one of the reflective layers must be semireflective; if reading is to take place from both sides, then both reflective layers should be fully reflective.) But as long as no more than two information layers are required for a DVD, standard CD production techniques can be used to make each disc.
The problem is that standard CD production techniques are not adequate for manufacturing dual-layer optical discs that have three or more reflective coatings. The substrate and one semireflective coating can be made in the usual way--injection molding followed by sputtering (using gold to obtain a semireflective coating rather than aluminum as in the case of a CD where a fully reflective coating is needed). But the injection molding equipment used in CD production facilities can not be used to mold the additional pit-and-land structure required for a second information layer. Therefore, what has been proposed in the prior art is to coat the semireflective coating with a viscous resin and to stamp the second information layer in it (followed by conventional sputtering and application of a conformal coating). However, the companies presently in the CD production business do not generally have stamping equipment that is adequate for this purpose, and therefore new assembly lines have been proposed for producing dual-layer DVD discs.
Before proceeding, it is necessary to define certain terms as they are used herein. The word "disc" has different meanings depending on the context. It can refer to a disc-like substrate structure that makes up part of a DVD, or it can refer to the entire DVD itself. Also, the word substrate refers to an injection-molded plastic disc, while the term substrate structure refers to the same disc together with whatever coatings (sputtered, etc.) may be on it.
It is also important to understand what is meant herein by the terms stamping and stamper. Injection molding is a technique in which liquid plastic is injected into an enclosed volume (a mold). Stamping is a technique in which a press is caused to move against a solid sheet or a viscous layer of material to impress a pattern in it, the operation usually not taking place in an enclosed space. In the days of vinyl records, which records were made by stamping machines, the pattern in the press that was impressed into a flattened vinyl "biscuit" was naturally called a stamper. Since injection molds also require a pattern to impress into the injected plastic, and the pattern for a CD is made in a way reminiscent of the way vinyl record stampers were made, it was natural for the CD industry to call the pattern placed in a mold a "stamper" even though it is not used in a stamping machine. Thus as used herein the operation called stamping involves a press which moves, usually in open space, to embosses a pattern into a viscous material, and the word stamper refers to such a pattern whether it is used in stamping equipment or injection molding equipment.
It is a general object of my invention to provide a method for making 3-layer and 4-layer DVD and other optical discs using injection molding equipment that does not also require the use of stamping equipment.
It is another object of my invention to provide a method for making 3-layer and 4-layer DVD and other optical discs using primarily the equipment presently found on the assembly lines of CD and DVD manufacturers.
It is still another object of my invention to provide 3-layer and 4-layer DVD and other optical discs made by using primarily the equipment presently found on the assembly lines of CD and DVD manufacturers.